dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Amazons
The Amazons are a militaristic race of beings living on Themyscira. Created by the Gods of Olympus to protect mankind, they became disillusioned with man's brutality and chose to isolate themselves. History The Amazons were created by Zeus, and Aphrodite to protect the world of Man before Ares's wrath caused them to leave. Creation to Protect Mankind Known Amazons * Hippolyta - Queen * [[Diana|Diana / Wonder Woman]] - Princess * Antiope - General * Menalippe - Lieutenant * Acantha - Senator * Egeria * Epione * Euboea * Orana * Philippus * Artemis * Venelia * Niobe * Penthesilea * Trigona * Naomi * Aella * Mnemosyne * Timandra Abilities , the Amazons' princess]] *'Super Strength' - Amazons have incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of a Kryptonian or the demigoddess Princess Diana. As a result, an Amazon can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and overpower several grown men effortlessly. Their strength, combined with their super speed, super stamina and lifelong training in the ways of combat, makes them ideal and effective warriors and lethal fighters in any battle with any mortal being, even a demigodly being. * Super Stamina - Amazons' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This stamina enables an Amazon to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. * Super Durability - Amazons' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike a Kryptonian, an Amazon is invulnerable to any type of magic. However, they can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which Amazons are vulnerable. Princess Diana generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. * Accelerated Healing - Despite their astounding resistance to injury, it is indeed possible to injure an Amazon. However, due to their magical physiology, Amazons are able to heal at a faster pace than normal humans. Amazons can heal mild injuries without medical attention. However, moderate of catastrophic wounds will require a restoration ritual, that is if the Amazonian is still alive. * Immortality - Despite only appearing to be young women in their prime, many Amazons have in fact lived for centuries on Themyscira. This grants them a form of ageless immortality. However they are not invincible and can be permanently killed, even by human standards with considerable force. *'Master Combatants' - Due to the Amazons' culture being militaristic, most of them are trained from a young age to be highly skilled and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as well as uniquely Amazonian martial arts. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability' - Although Amazons have nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Bullets, as well as very sharp objects (such as knives) can still pierce an Amazon's skin just like any other human's. This is why the bulletproof bracelets are such a crucial part of Princess Diana's weaponry. Language and Culture Technology While the Amazons were formidable warriors, they had not progressed technologically at all in the thousands of years of their existence, still using bows, swords, spears, and shields in battle. Appearances *''Wonder Woman'' *''Wonder Woman 1984'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *There are different origins of the Amazons in DC Comics over the years: **Pre-''Crisis'' the Amazons were sent to find an island paradise and given immortality to keep away from Man after Hercules invaded and imprisoned the Amazons when they were mortal. **Post-''Crisis'', the Amazons were made by Artemis by using the souls of the women who were killed by man, but still escaped from Hercules's wrath and became immortal Amazons like the original. Some Amazons chose to stay behind and form their own group in the nation of Bana-Mighdall. **In New 52 the recent origin of the Amazons is unknown in the comics, all that is known is that they attack nearby ships, force themselves onto the men to have children, and kill the men soon after. If the amazons give birth to a girl it's highly celebrated, if they give birth to a boy they would be drowned, but Hephaestus traded weapons to the Amazons for the male Amazons they didn't want. *The film version of the Amazons are vastly different from the comics version, although to what context is yet to be revealed. *When she was first introduced to the comics, the character of Mercy Graves was revealed to be an amazon. She was then rebooted as human after the New 52 reformulation. External Links * * Category:Races Category:Wonder Woman Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Females Category:Female Category:Amazonian